Episode 192
by asakura89
Summary: This is what could have happened in episode 192 if the murder case didn't happen. Shinichi/Ran fanfiction


Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please go easy on me.  
  
Hope you enjoy it ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Episode 192  
  
Inside Central Kyoto Tower's sight seeing restaurant  
  
"Is it okay? This place looks expensive." Ran whispered to Shinichi.  
  
"Don't worry, I brought my dad's credit card." Shinichi answered, while showing Ran his dad's credit card.  
  
"You are a disgrace to your family!" Ran replied.  
  
"Please! It was disgraceful of my parents to leave me and went to live in America!" Shinichi complained.  
  
"You're so much like Conan!" said Ran.  
  
"Huh?" said a confused Shinichi.  
  
"His parents are living in America too," Ran explained. "To tell you the truth.I always thought that Conan was you."  
  
"Huh? Really?" Shinichi replied with sweat dropping down the side of his head.  
  
"I thought you met some trouble and had to hide, so you asked Dr. Agasa to make a Drug to turn you into a child. Wasn't that a stupid thought?" Ran explained.  
  
'She's almost exactly right!' thought Shinichi while a sweat drop is forming on the back of his head.  
  
"But it's strange, ever since you came back, Conan seems like he's a completely different person," Ran told Shinichi.  
  
'Of course, because he is a different person than before,' thought Shinichi with sweat now dropping down the back of his head.  
  
"So." asked Ran. "Why did you asked me to have dinner with you at a expensive restaurant like this?"  
  
"Eh." answered Shinichi while blushing a little. "I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What? Sherlock Holmes solved the case with only those clues?" exclaimed Ran.  
  
"I told you that Sherlock Holmes is the best!" Shinichi said to Ran proudly.  
  
"What did you really want to tell me?" Ran said seriously.  
  
"Eh.that.is.eh." Shinichi answered (sweat dropping down his forehead).  
  
"I know it's hard for you to say," said Ran. "But a man has to be brave and you should just say it. If you want to borrow the notebook I used during your absence."  
  
"What?" asked a puzzled Shinichi.  
  
"Wasn't that what you wanted to ask?" answered Ran. "That's what I thought, so I copied the pages and brought them here."  
  
"That's exactly it! It was hard for me to ask!" said an embarrassed Shinichi while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I knew it!" replied Ran.  
  
"You should know that's not it!!" exclaimed Shinichi, frowning a little (while blushing a little too).  
  
"I invited you to dinner." said Shinichi nervously. "Because I have something really important to tell you, something I had waited for a long time to tell you, but failed to. I wanted to tell you that . I . no, I wanted to ask you to.uh.uh."  
  
" What is it, just say it," urged Ran.  
  
'Ok, this is it, it's now or never,' thought Shinichi. " I wanted to ask you if you would like to be."  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting, we are having a hard time serving the others. So what do you want for dinner?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Two dinner specials please," Shinichi answered while clinching his teeth. 'Why does the waiter have to interrupt me at this most important moment!!!' thought Shinichi, while trying to control himself from choking the waiter.  
  
"Ok, then what do you want to drink beside the ice water that you are drinking right now?" said the waiter.  
  
"I'm fine with my ice water," replied Ran.  
  
"I will have coffee please," replied Shinichi, cooling down a little.  
  
"Ok, I will be right back with your coffee and your dinner specials," said the waiter as he leaves.  
  
"So." asked Ran.  
  
"So. what?" asked a confused Shinichi.  
  
"Oh, never mind," said Ran (sighing).  
  
"Ohhhhhh, you mean the thing that I was about to ask you before the waiter interrupted?" asked Shinichi (finally understanding what Ran mean by "So.").  
  
"What do you think you dumb head!!!" exploded Ran.  
  
"Sorry." said Shinichi weakly after a few seconds of startling.  
  
"Here is your coffee and your two dinner specials," said the waiter, putting the plates full of food in front of them.  
  
'That was close,' thought Shinichi. 'For a second there, I thought that Ran was going to use her karate on me.'  
  
"Thank you," Ran said to the waiter while trying to force a smile.  
  
"No need to thank me, it's my job as a waiter," replied the waiter smiling politely, not noticing a bit the murderous look in her eyes.  
  
As the waiter leaves, Ran thought, 'now I really want to use my karate on someone.' Turning her head towards Shinichi's direction. 'And I'll start with Shinichi.'  
  
Shinichi, knowing what Ran is thinking, quickly stand up and said politely, "excuse me, I suddenly don't feel so well. I'll need to go to the restroom for awhile, so please start dinner without me." Then walked quickly into the restroom.  
  
'That Shinichi, he's going to pay for making me mad, someday!' thought Ran.  
  
After awhile Shinichi came back, and the rest of dinner went quietly by, until after the waiter served desert.  
  
"Ran, do you want have a walk in the park?" asked Shinichi.  
  
"Sure," answered Ran wondering why (she had already given up on why Shinichi invited her to this place).  
  
Inside the park  
  
As they were walking, Ran suddenly remembered to ask Shinichi why they are here.  
  
"Why are we here walking around in the park, Shinichi? Asked Ran.  
  
"It's sit down on this bench over here, and I'll tell you why," replied Shinichi.  
  
As Shinichi sit down with Ran, he put his hand on hers. Ran was surprised by this movement for a few seconds, before looking at Shinichi with questions in her eyes (while blushing madly). Knowing what her questions are Shinichi looked straight into to her eyes and answered, " Would you. will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"." Ran started to cry with happiness.  
  
" What's.What's wrong?" asked a confused Shinichi, who thought Ran was actually crying.  
  
" It's.It's just I never thought you would ask me that question," replied Ran.  
  
" So you will be my girlfriend then?" questioned Shinichi.  
  
"Yes," replied Ran in a shy voice (while blushing of course).  
  
Shinichi wrapped his arm around Ran, and Ran rested her head on Shinichi's shoulder. And they stayed that until.  
  
'Oh no!' thought Shinichi. 'I will be changing back to Conan soon!'  
  
"Um.Ran?"  
  
"Yes?" Ran answered.  
  
"I have to go now," Shinichi said.  
  
"Why.?" asked Ran.  
  
"Because I have a very hard case I have to solve. But I promise I'll call you soon, very soon." Answered Shinichi in a hurry.  
  
Shinichi quickly leaned over and kissed Ran on the cheek. Before Ran can say another word, Shinichi was gone.  
  
"Um!!! The next I see him AGAIN!! I will karate chop him!!" Ran said aloud to herself. "Even if he is my boyfriend!!!"  
  
The End  
  
How was it?  
  
Please Review^_^ 


End file.
